


A dormir

by Cherby



Series: Bobby & Karen <3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acurrucarse, Dormir, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherby/pseuds/Cherby
Summary: Karen se queda dormida y Bobby no puede dejarla dormir en el sofá.





	A dormir

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que disfrutes esta cosa corta y estúpida! <3

 

Karen se escurrió entre los brazos de Bobby perezosamente. Bobby había terminado de trabajar más temprano de lo esperado y ahora sólo estaban relajándose viendo la película: Vértigo. A Bobby no le gustaba mucho la película, pero a Karen sí, y nada era mejor que ver cómo sonreía, aparentemente sin darse cuenta, por algunas escenas cómicas de la película, o bueno, eso creía Bobby, no estaba realmente prestando atención y no se veía en la necesidad, claro que lo haría si a Karen se le ocurriese preguntar algo sobre la película, algo como: "¿Cómo se llama el protagonista?" Él estaría completamente perdido.

Karen se acurrucó más en su pecho, se sentían respirar mutuamente, el brazo de Bobby la envolvía y Karen estaba medio extendida en el sofá. La televisión sonaba levemente mostrando una pantalla negra con un puño de letras blancas, que aparentemente formaban nombres.  _Créditos_ , pensó Bobby, tenía que ver los créditos para saber que la película había terminado. Karen bostezó pesadamente.

"Hey, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a la cama?" Bobby pensó erróneamente que había interrumpido la somnolencia de su esposa, pero su voz era tan jodidamente buena y relajada que había calmado más a Karen cómo para que se quedara dormida contra su pecho. Su respiración se suavizó notablemente.

Bobby suspiró perdidamente, Karen se miraba hermosa mientras dormía. Él pensó vagamente en que si dormía en esa posición probablemente terminaría con dolor en el cuello o algo peor, así que, sin realmente desearlo, se movió y sacó a Karen de sus brazos, acomodando su cabeza un poco en el sofá.

Él subió las escaleras rápidamente y fue hasta la habitación que compartían y acomodó la cama. Luego, más relajado, bajó las escaleras y caminó lentamente hasta el sofá, queriendo no despertar a Karen con el sonido de sus botas chocando contra el suelo de madera hueca. La vio por unos segundos, su corazón bailaba en su pecho y unas pequeñas mariposas jugaban divertidas en su estómago, seguía tan enamorado de ella como el día que la conoció.

Con cuidado, amarró su brazo a las rodillas de Karen y luego su otro brazo a su espalda, cubriendo sus brazos. Se aseguró de sostenerla correctamente y de que fuera bien y con todas sus extremidades pegadas a su cuerpo, después de estar seguro, acomodó un poco su cabeza, inclinándose un poco para que quedara sobre su hombro.

Caminó y subió las escaleras cuidadosamente, tratando de no agitarla demasiado, entró en la habitación y acomodó a Karen en su lado de la cama. Luego colocó el edredón sobre ella, su cabeza hizo un punto cuándo recordó que Karen todavía traía sus zapatos. Alcanzó el calzado oscuro de Karen, ella amaba esos zapatos, o al menos eso repetía. Los quitó cuidadosamente, esforzándose por no tocar sus pies, un pequeño toque y la tendría atacándolo mientras carcajeaba, sus pies era tan sensibles. 

Terminó por quitarlos con éxito al no hacer un desastre y los acomodó junto a la mesita de noche. Bobby pensó que era temprano para dormir, pero tal vez podría dormir un poco también. 

Se deslizó a su lado de la cama y quitó sus botas. No iba a dormir mucho, pero igual quería dormir cómodo y estaba completamente seguro de que la mezclilla pegando contra sus muslos no era la definición de cómodo, así que se deslizó fuera de su pantalón y lo abandonó descuidadamente en el suelo.

Bobby se hundió en la cama, colocando el edredón encima de él también, miró al techo pesadamente, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle. Pronto sintió cómo Karen se acercaba aparentemente dormida y lo abrazaba, Bobby metió un brazo bajo su cabeza y la abrazó, llevándola a su pecho nuevamente cómo en el sofá, sólo que la cama era mucho más cómoda. Estiró su cuello un poco y dejó un dulce beso en la frente de su amada esposa, ella murmuró algo ininteligible y Bobby sonrió.

No pasó mucho antes de que Bobby cayera dormido con Karen dormida en sus brazos. Ambos respirando pacíficamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan ellos juntos, con un Bobby inocente que no ha tenido que matar a su esposa ni saber que los monstruos existen.


End file.
